The Rain and Her Embrace
by Angelas
Summary: Naruto finds his life turning towards the worst. An innocent visit to a strip bar, and he meets an exotic dancer. A beautiful, mysterious one at that. NaruSaku TwoShot
1. In This Moment

**WHAT! ANGELAS WRITING HET? NO WAY! haha I never thought I'd do this, but I have to. o-o This idea haunted me, and I had to put it down. I hold no shame for my infatuation of NaruSaku. Forgive me, world~ haha jk jk**

**Here comes nothing! :D Hope you all enjoy it. I disclaim.**

**oOo**

Life hadn't been going exactly as planned.

Naruto was failing most of his college classes, his best friend was infuriated with him, and he had just lost his job at the local bank. Solely, because, well, he'd stay up every night just to make his best friend feel better about his perfect life; which would, for some reason or the other, fail to satisfy the cocky Uchiha.

That particular night, however, Sasuke hadn't called him to sulk about nonexistent problems. Naruto was secretly relieved. He needed a break from all of that. He needed some serious time for only himself.

The night was dreary, cold, and rainy. The storm hadn't let up for several days. The skies were scarred with ominous clouds that flooded out any hope for sun, and the roads were showered with rivers and rivers of dirtied water.

The drive to the bar hadn't been exactly pleasant. Heavy drops of persistent rain blurred Naruto's vision. Even the wipers weren't of any particular help. Blue eyes narrowed, trying to make the best of the cleared openings on the dashboard, tanned hands clenching hard unto the steering wheel. The road was nearly empty, but Naruto was not in the position of risking it.

He had already crashed once. There was no way he was going to go through that embarrassing hell again.

Stopping cautiously at a red light, he wondered deeply why it was that he was even on his way to a bar, in the first place. He didn't drink. He didn't really smoke. Hell, he didn't even go out all that much like this by himself. Sasuke would always be there with him. Anywhere Sasuke went, Naruto followed. It was an unspoken rule of some sorts. Although, it was honestly beginning to get really annoying.

Buried deep inside Naruto's impenetrable loyalty towards his best friend, there had always been a small flare of jealousy. A flare of competition. Of resentment. Sasuke Uchiha always got everything he wanted. To the absurdly expensive condominium, to the gas-eating, exotic sports cars, right down to the unexplainable charm he had with the ladies. Sasuke was gay. Why did _he _always get the pretty ones?

Blue eyes narrowed in envy, watching bitterly as the red light turned to a sudden flash of green. Depression was beginning to have a grip on Naruto. His income was gone, his car was running low on gas, he had less than 300 bucks in the bank.. Everything was going to hell. The persistent loneliness that he'd attained long ago as a child always seemed to tail closely to him. It never went away.

Taking a sharp turn to the left, the discrete flashing of neon lights came into view.

The bar was right there. The neon outline of a woman sitting in a martini glass decorated the cursive-written logo. Naruto stared dumbly for a moment.

A woman.

He hadn't had a girlfriend since the 8th grade. He was never any good at that stuff. Sasuke was. Even if it was totally unintentional. But Sasuke_ always_ was.

A firm clench on the steering wheel, and Naruto skidded towards one of the empty parking spots. The place was nearly empty, exempt of three other cars. The hardly-there musing of music resonated from within the small building, causing Naruto to sit there and think twice for what he was about to do.

One, he could go in.

He could risk the possibility of getting drunk off his ass to then have to call Kiba, or some other person, to do him the ginormous favor of driving him home. He would then forget everything for the night, even if it meant having to deal with a possible, crippling hangover the next morning.

Two, he could turn back and drive home.

He wouldn't risk anything, and he wouldn't have to put up with a sleep-deprived Kiba on the phone. He would forget that he ever drove to the bar. He could survive another night of misery and loneliness. Everything would remain the same as before. Everything.

Golden brows furrowed momentarily, rubbing wearily at the side of his temples. It wasn't that hard of a decision, but it was still haunting.

What if he stood out like a sore thumb inside? Not that it would be anything new. Naruto never managed to fit in. Anywhere. If it weren't for Sasuke.. If it weren't for that pompous, arrogant bastard..

Fuck it.

He was going to the bar.

With a swift movement of his own, the car door slid wide open; a drape of heavy rain pounding itself messily unto Naruto's yellow hair. The air outside was freezing. Hugging his arms tightly around himself, Naruto made his way towards the door of the building. Water dripped from his hair, and his eyes abruptly lowered to the side in a final threat of contemplation. Not for long, however.

It didn't matter. He had nothing to lose.

He stepped inside, the water that had been embedded in his clothes dripped quietly unto the carpeted floor. The place was bathed in colors. There was a bar to the right, and tables on the left. The place reeked strongly of perfume. Feminine perfume. The music that he had heard outside was clearer now. The music had an undeniable sexual tone to it that made it impossible to ignore. Almost as if a porno was being recorded right at that moment.

Feeling a little awkward, Naruto made his way towards the completely deserted bar, perching himself uncomfortably on one of the seats. This was nothing of how Naruto had pictured a bar to be like. There was no bartender in sight. Not a _soul_ in sight.

What kind of place was this?

Regretting even the thought of having gone to such a weird, creepy place, Naruto spun himself on the stool to rush out of there, only to be completely frozen in place seconds after.

He hadn't noticed what had been right smack in the middle of the place. A lifted platform, (which contained a large pole right in the middle), seemed to be the source of attention of the two men who were drinking away near the area. There was something else there, too.

Something completely breathtaking.

A woman danced and spun herself on the large rod of metal. Light-skinned, shapely legs wrapped themselves seductively around the thing, ensuing for an extremely erotic sight. Naruto stared intently, lips parted in sheer shock.

He hadn't seen someone that incredibly beautiful before.

Pink hair splayed like a light of its own on the girl, six-inch stilettos raising her small, pale feet quite sensually. A hardly-there array of lingerie adorned her slim, lithe figure, censoring a pair of perfectly-shaped bosoms which bounced so discretely with the rhythm of her flexible display. Naruto was completely taken on the spot. His hand twitched at its side, watching almost in disgust as the two men beneath her platform threw money at her feet; hands reaching out for her legs.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he noticed the way she immediately flinched away from them.

He contemplated deeply whether he should approach her. To be closer. She was so lovely. The music momentarily slowed in the room, causing the mysterious woman to do what she did next.

A pair of ravishing, feminine legs wrapped themselves erotically against the pole, her back arching at a flexible angle so that her bubblegum hair cascaded in mid-air like a river of sanguine-colored paint. Naruto stared shamelessly, his tattooed cheeks beginning to turn into a different color. She'd seen him at that very moment.

The woman had seen him.

Breathtaking, piercing, green eyes ate right into his soul. Her angle was strange, but her gaze was more than surely directed right towards him. A ghostly trace of her tongue against her lips sent Naruto into subliminal fantasy. She smiled at his visible reaction, only to then return to her rhythmic dancing.

The moment went away as quickly as it happened. Her flawless prancing, spinning, climbing, and sliding continued. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to look away at all. Her face seemed so soft. Her lips were painted in a deep shade of red. Her green eyes were another higher stage of what he thought was heaven. Her legs. Her body. Her breasts.

Naruto needed to know her name.

The music finally disappeared in finality, her luscious figure giving a small, seductive spin before strutting right off the circular platform. She held a bundle of dollars in her hand. A thin finger traced against them before she disappeared behind the curtains. Naruto's breath hitched, unable to swallow the lump choked so deeply in his throat.

The ridiculous urge to follow her flashed through him, thankfully being ceased the moment a voice made its presence known behind him.

"You like what you saw?"

Blue eyes turned towards the source, meeting eyes with a platinum-haired woman. Her pale, chromatic eyes seemed devilish, showcasing a strong, impenetrable confidence of their own. Her long hair lied tied in a high ponytail, a thick strand of her hair covering most of her left eye. Naruto stared, dumbfounded, and unwittingly nervous.

"Well, uh.. I mean," he adverted his gaze from the intimidating girl, rubbing the back of his head quite awkwardly, "She's.. well, I mean, she's really pretty-"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, resting her elbow on the counter as she watched the familiar-looking blonde suffer, "You look like I've seen you before. You hang out with the Uchiha, right?"

Trying very hard to retract the flushing on his cheeks, Naruto managed eye-contact at the mention of his best friend's last name. He took a deep look at the girl, trying to figure out if he'd, too, seen her before.

He vaguely remembered Shikamaru, but he didn't quite know why. There might have been a very slight chance that this girl had been his ex-girlfriend. Naruto decided not to bring it up, however. Those two hadn't quite ended things on 'good' terms, if his memory served him right.

"You mean Sasuke?" he asked, clearing his throat to ease some of the awkwardness. No matter what girl it was, he always found himself feeling terribly uncomfortable and restrained. Even more so if the first thing they mentioned was Sasuke. It was _always_ Sasuke.

"Ha, yeah. That hot piece of ass," she laughed, crossing her arms on the table so that her eyes met directly with Naruto's from the opposite side, "Too bad that he turned out gay. You sure you're not his boyfriend?"

The blood in Naruto's face betrayed him momentarily. Of course he wasn't. No way in ever.

"No. Haha, _never_, actually," a failed attempt at a chuckle, and the girl watched almost comically. This guy was quite the entertainment without even hardly trying, "_Definitely_ not my type."

A small smile graced thin, pinkish lips, "My name is Ino, and that talented dancer you just saw is my best friend. You better watch your tanned ass if you're even _thinking_ about following her home tonight," a dangerous glimmer graced her pale, blue eyes for a moment, causing Naruto to inwardly cringe. Girls were always so frightening, "Now, do you want a drink?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there, he could have sworn he was going to get smacked right across the face. He asked for a shot of wine, completely ignorant on what it even was. It wasn't like if he was _actually_ going to drink it, anyway.

"Your friend," the blonde, whiskered boy began, watching quietly as Ino went about a bottle of wine "What's her name..?"

"Sakura. And I already know what you're planning in that pretty little head of yours," she said, turning to place the glass before him, "She isn't the type to get swooned easy. She knows your kind like the back of her hand."

Naruto found himself staring almost dumbly. He hadn't been listening very intently. When he caught the dancer's name, his mind flew elsewhere.

Sakura. What a lovely name. Lovely and perfect. Just like her.

"Sakura.." he repeated, watching the unmoving shot of wine before him with blank, blue eyes.

Ino raised a bleached eyebrow, watching the weirdness of the other in silence. Giving up on any further conversation, and thoroughly bored, she whipped her hair back, making her way towards the backroom.

"Have fun, little boy."

Naruto hadn't noticed when he'd downed his alcoholic drink, the rush of the thing springing right into his brain. For some reason, the bitter liquid caused a cape of sleepiness over him, and with the mellow music of the room, he fell into some sort of slumber.

It'd been a while since he'd actually _slept_. Thanks to a certain someone.

Flashes of pink hair haunted his dream-induced mind, long legs, lithe arms, green, magnetic eyes..

The ghostly trace of a rosy tongue.

The beautiful dancer by the name of 'Sakura'.

**oOo**

It must have been a year that went by until Naruto had finally woken up, if not for the violent nudging on his shoulder.

"We don't do boarding here, silly," the girl from before asserted, placing her hands on her hips when Naruto finally started showing signs of life. A thin string of saliva dribbled from the edge of his mouth. Ino shook her head, sighing, "You're hopeless, boy. Now come on, we're closing."

Looking around lazily, Naruto gave a lame attempt at straightening up his clothes, ruffling his hair back into its usual bedhead style. The place was now completely empty. The music was gone, and the lights were even further dimmed.

How long had it been?

He stood, yawning loudly until he caught sight of the creature from before.

A flash of sanguine, a streak of limy green, an avalanche of sweetly-colored skin, all in the clad of red-tinted lips. The trance from earlier before snared Naruto, completely unable to move in his place. It was Sakura.

Green eyes stopped in their on-look for a moment, catching sight of the blond boy who had been shamelessly staring at her as she danced earlier that night. Not that the staring was anything new, but it was the fact that the boy had been blushing like a teenager the entire time that made him worth remembering. She gave him a meek of a smile, resting her purse more comfortably at her side.

She could admit that the stranger was quite handsome. Thick strands of honey-colored hair, a pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows (for a guy), and an inviting shade of beige which was the color of his blemish-free skin. An odd trio of tattoos adorned both his cheeks, giving the impression of whiskers.

He was, indeed, handsome. ..And strange.

She didn't have time for silly little things such as this, however. He was a _guy_. Guys were all the same. No matter how good-looking they managed to turn out. Those were always the worst, after all. Looking away, she made her way wordlessly towards the door, her high heels resounding her strides rhythmically beneath her as she went about.

On the moment she turned away from him, Naruto knew he had to go after her. She was breathtaking. She was overwhelming. She was beautiful.

He discretely rushed after her, the scent of her sweet perfume entrancing him further into her scented trail. The door was slammed abruptly in his face, but that didn't matter. Naruto needed to talk to her. He needed to say something. _Anything._ He needed to take her out somewhere. _Anywhere._ Anywhere at all that she wanted.

_Click your heels. Three times six. The stars are fixed. May I climb and get you one..?_

The heavy rain pounded violently unto his hair, ruining it again, but Naruto didn't care. He watched through blurred vision as the woman went through the pouring rain, her arms hugged tightly around her black raincoat guise. Blue eyes winced from the water, otherwise widened at the fact that she was actually planning on_ walking_ in this heaving storm. By herself. In heels. Completely exposed to all of the sinful dangers of the world.

Naruto wouldn't allow any of it that night.

Almost slipping from several puddles of water, Naruto finally caught up to her, holding her back by the shoulder. She turned immediately, green eyes glowering quite frighteningly. Naruto was shaken, surprised at the dangerous-looking reply. It was strange how something so beautiful and ravishing could have the ability to look so hellishly evil and dangerous in a matter of seconds.

Blue eyes widened slightly in the rain, overcome with blush at the mere fact that he had even _touched_ her, in the first place. She continued to glare, hugging her arms around herself more tightly.

"What do you want?" she snapped, green eyes compressing here and there as droplets managed to slip inside, "I'm not into the one-night bull-crap, if _that's_ what you're looking for."

"That's not why.." Naruto found himself unable to speak, the mere sight of her stunning complexion draining him of all coherency, "I mean, it's raining-"

"Yeah, I think I know that," she asserted, ready to turn back and continue her long walk home, "Leave me alone. I'm not interested in your money."

Before she could make much progress in her treading advancement, Naruto reached for her shoulder once again. He was devoted in making sure she got home safe. He was devoted in just having the opportunity to talk to her. The fierce beating of his heart was the indication of it. This woman drove him nuts, and he'd only ever just seen her once.

"Let me drive you home," he quickly said, trying his best to maintain eye-contact, "It's not like anything that you think. I swear."

Lime eyes glared deeply into cerulean ones, looking, _searching,_ for any sign of lying. Sakura didn't trust his kind. She didn't trust men. They'd marked a bad slate in her book from many years ago. She'd only dated women ever since. The male species had almost flawlessly proven to be untrustworthy and lewd. This one, she was sure, wouldn't be any different. Even if she _did_ give him a chance at anything.

Even if he was, indeed, so unreasonably handsome..

"Fine," she finally let out, looking away from those dream-inducing, aquatic eyes.

A smile marked whiskered cheeks, grinning dumbly at her reluctant approval. Naruto lead the way, making sure that the clicking of her heels lied omnipresent from behind the restless hammering of the rain.

He could still smell her floral-scented perfume even then.

Naruto's heart fluttered from within his chest, the knowing fact that she was so _near_ him plaguing at his senses. There was something so haunting, so magnificent, and so beautifully mysterious about this woman that it made him just want to.. Vomit rainbows, cry glitter, and gush stickers.

They reached his car, and with utmost chivalry, Naruto opened the door for her. Glaring at the gesture, Sakura took her seat, the door closing gently next to her. She caught the glimpse of a smile on his suave face, and she couldn't help but to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

He was so.. _pretty_.

Moments after, Naruto started the engine, the roaring of the car droaning out the persistent clammoring of the rain against the dashboard. He turned towards the showered girl in the opposite seat, noticing that she was shaking ever so slightly.

Her short, sanguine hair lied drenched, framing the exquisite shape of her face very seductively. Her red-tinted lips were daunting. Naruto thought quietly for a moment on how it would feel to** kiss** them.. A rush of pink went about his cheeks, causing him to quickly turn away.

"Are you cold?" he managed to say, turning on the heater.

Sakura didn't say anything, wordlessly thankful that he had noticed. She was very much freezing right down to the apexes of her heels, after all.

Naruto smiled, noticing that her shaking had went away a little, "Where do I drop you off?"

Sakura looked away, completely against the idea of revealing that she currently resided in a cheap, trashed motel to him, or _anyone_, for the matter. Biting gently at her lower lip, she took in a small sigh, trying very hard to swallow away that share of her pride.

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I don't trust anyone."

A heavyset of awkward silence, and Naruto rubbed nervously unto the back of his neck, attempting hard to ease the thickening tension somehow.

"I mean, if you want-"

"Five streets down, on your left, second right, motel."

"Wh-"

"And it's not an invitation. I promise you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the given directions, completely unbeknown to why someone so marvelous such as herself stayed their nights in _that m_otel. Her wishes were his commands, however.

"I'm Naruto," he said nervously, going about the steering wheel as he exited the parking lot, "You.. have a talent for what you do. I mean, you dance really nice..- Or, I mean-"

"Just.. Don't say anything."

Pressing his lips, and with a slight slant of his brows, Naruto sealed his mouth. He really didn't know how to talk to girls.

He cursed his inability. This girl was gorgeous.

The ride there was overcome with dormant silence, blue eyes stealing several glances at the woman sitting on the other seat. Her expression lied unchanging, mysterious and stunning in every possible angle. Naruto wanted to say something, wanted to talk to her, he really did. But his fear of fucking everything up was even stronger.

The rain pounded mercilessly unto the dashboard and headlights, but everything seemed subliminal and totally unreal with that lovely lady at his side.

Her red lips lied lusciously glossed, her pale complexion glowed like a holiday within the car. Green, lemon eyes sparkled like seawater, sanguine hair cascading lightly against her lithe shoulders. Everything about her. Her long, rossette lashes, the way her knees rested against one another like two hills of unscathed pearl, the seductive mounds of licentious flesh that rested so bewitchingly against her chest..

She was beautiful.

Even in that hellish storm, even in the loss of his job, even in the unpromising stance of his current life..

She was beautiful.

**oOo**

**Woo~ NaruSaku, you go! xD haha But yes. This was a little strange to me, but not really. I love this pairing, though I dearly hate the latter (SasuSaku).**

**Won't you (pweez) review for me, lovely people? (: I'd like to know if you would like to read the final part to this. Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. In Her Embrace

**So yeah! Sorry for taking half an age to get back to this. D: Saw it just lying around, so I deemed I should complete this. I wanna thank all of my wonderful reviewers. :3 You guys are awesome with all of your kind, selfless praise.**

**Warnings: Secks. O: But yeah, it's pretty explicit. So if it bothers you, just skip it, or don't read. :D**

**Onwards, mah ppplz!**

**oOo**

They stopped at a red light.

Naruto's hands clenched unto the steering wheel, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He wanted to say something. Anything at all. His mind wracked itself, having grown frantic to initiate some form of dialogue.

Soon, they would reach her place. And who knew when his next shot at her would be? Not that he had a shot, in the first place.. But the least he could do was give it all he had.

He cleared his throat nervously, eyes intent on the effulgence of the red light.

"So, uh.." his nerves felt to have been vibrating beneath his flesh, his thoughts, incoherent. He felt as though he'd burst into a pile of trembling guts at any second. "Do you.. have a boyfriend..?"

Having heard what had just escaped his vocal chords, Naruto slowly shrunk himself into the abysmal, familiar hole of what was his hopelessness. Surely, that had been his last chance at anything, and as always, he failed excellently.

Way to go.

Feeling the blatant rejection that was sure to come, he let out a stifled breath, opening his mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my busine-"

"No, I don't."

He turned towards her, dumbfounded at both the fact that he hadn't already been slapped across the face, and that she had _actually _bothered to respond to his prying, moronic question.

"Do you?"

His brows furrowed momentarily, struggling to keep up with the situation. He hadn't at all thought that he'd get this far into the conversation. Hell, he hadn't thought he'd have this knockout of a woman in his car with him - _him_ - that night, in the first place.

"Well, yes, I do.." he stammered, rubbing the back of his head at an awkward angle. The sudden realization of his absurdity dawned on him slowly, however, and his eyes widened in a frenzy. "I mean, no! I-I have a guy friend and everything, haha, if _that's _what you mean.." he chuckled nervously, taking in how she'd been looking at him as if he'd suddenly given birth to a third head, "N-not that I have anything against it, of course! I'm just, uh, not into guy junk or anything like tha-"

"Right.."

Defeated, Naruto turned back towards the road, his eyes downcast as the red light inverted into a sudden burst of green. This was a lost cause. His yellow brows clasped against another in piling frustration, feeling like the biggest failure he could ever manage to be.

In front of her, no less. The woman of his dreams.

Sakura looked down towards her lap, absentmindedly admiring the cerise polish on her nails.

She could admit that the guy seemed like a total airhead, but somehow, she also found him silly. Humorous. And entertaining. She bit her lip, holding back the giggle she'd just barely managed to keep down after having witnessed Naruto struggle with his every word. This guy was something else, but she forced herself not to delve too deeply on the subject.

The last thing she needed in her life was to make yet another mistake. The mistake of trusting anyone with an extra limb between their legs.

"I.. had feelings for someone once. A guy, I mean."

The words slipped from her lips before she had an opportunity to cease them, and though she hoped she had remained unheard, her feminine ululation was more than blatantly clear inside the awkward silence of the car.

A brief stream of black hair, and eyes of the same shade sped quickly through the inner recesses of her mind, and just like that, it disappeared.

She could lamentably admit that she'd been snared once before by a particular Uchiha. She was never proud of this, however, and cursed her childishness years ago. She bit her lip, cursing hell at both the thought and said person altogether.

Naruto turned towards her, stopping at a stop sign.

"But that was a while ago. My ex-girlfriend and I called it off just recently," her voice was a nervous stutter, having felt she had already said far too much.

What was she doing opening up like that?

She was tired, wanted a nap. She was convinced that the life she currently lead was just fine. It was her and Ino against the world. She didn't need anyone else. Let alone this random patron who seemed to have been involved in some sort of sappy bro-mance with some other guy.

Sakura looked to the side, her pink brows furrowed. She inwardly threatened herself with death if she allowed her mouth to open again.

"Girlfriend..?" Naruto was left dumbfounded, his blue eyes wide. "A-are you-"

"That's none of your business."

Taken back, Naruto reverted his eyes back towards the road, gulping, his thigh shaking in an anxious fret.

That was hot.

A kink of his, what could he say. Who didn't love the thought of two women going at it? With an unforgivably luscious one involved, no less?

There was a muted silence for the integral of a few minutes. The roads lied vacant, though the red lights took their turf for no apparent reason. Naruto scrambled for something in his mind, daring himself to give this all he had. He'd be damned if he didn't juice this situation dry. She'd opened up to him just a tad..

That had to mean something. Right..?

Determined, he opened his mouth once more to speak. He could smell her sweet perfume from the other seat, his body snared and drawn to her with every second that passed between

"You know, um, Sakura.." a string of sweat threatened to surface on the side of his face, but he kept it down somehow. He could feel her green eyes on him, and he swallowed thickly in response. "I think you're, uh, really pretty.. Like, really, _really_ pretty.."

Disturbed that he knew her name (knowing fully well that Ino had something to do with it), though still inwardly flattered, she blushed lightly; a veil of pink encasing her lightly-tinted skin. She didn't quite know why her body chose to react in that way..

Perhaps it was the suave, yet goofy smile that shone with the blinding intensity of a fulgor on his charming, Adonis-like face? Or perhaps it was the way his shoulders lied broad and solid, a notion of masculine security.. His long, defined legs might have had something to do with it, too..

"Sakura..?"

The haze in her eyes immediately disappeared, looking away from the body she'd been unwittingly tracing with her gaze. Her face suddenly felt warm. Fearful that the blond beside her would notice her involuntary fixation, however, she quickly turned away.

Naruto felt a little confused. He continued to look at her, not bothering to obey the green light outside. He could've sworn he'd caught her_ staring_ at him; undressing him with her eyes. Down to his chest, his legs, his, uh.. _y'know_.

Pretty much everything.

Not being one to fully trust his manly charm, however, he remained tentative, deeming she simply hadn't heard him.

"I said that, um.. I think you're really prett-"

"I heard you," she snapped, picking at the neatly-applied polish on her nails, "...Thank you."

Naruto's eyes widened, gulping away a wad of hardly-contained felicity fermenting itself in his throat.

He gave a cautious smile, the nerves in his face relaxing a little from their previous petrified state. He held on to the thread of hope like a lifeline, his fingers growing anxious on the steering wheel.

"Anyway, uh, I'm failing all of my classes right now," he gave a chuckle of disdain, yet laced it with a sense of cheer. She had opened up to him moments before, so he deemed it was his cue to do the same. "Lost my job, too. My best friend's full of shit, but I willingly put up with it," he paused, looking out towards the dashboard. He might as well come clean. He wasn't about to tell her that he owned several dozen sports cars, lived in a condo by the beach, or had several thousands to spare in his wallet. He wasn't Sasuke, after all. "I'm not the best at it, but I can, y'know, cook a little.."

Sakura turned towards him, her green eyes emitting a light of their own underneath the dimness of the car. The rain clamored still on the dashboard, the streets vacant. She felt her cheeks warm a little again, and then a sense of.. _comfort_ began to blanket her.

There was something about this particular dummy that made the dormant butterflies within her stomach flicker with life again.

He was honest, that alone was obvious. He was moronically charming, amusing, and he was also very.. handsome.

"You probably think I'm a loser," was his forlorn whisper, "Someone like you wouldn't even look twice at someone like me. But a guy can still dream, right?"

The car began to move again, and Sakura's eyes narrowed in a notion of apology.

She felt a little bad for the way she'd treated him earlier. He was quite clearly not at all some horny prick with the bodily control of a pubescent teenager, and the fact that he'd been so honest with her made her form a sort of chagrined smile.

The silence in the car lied omniscient for the remainder of the long drive, and Sakura was inwardly grateful that Naruto had, indeed, offered to drive her home that night.

Her heels were high, her ankles ached, and the storm was fierce. She wouldn't have even made it halfway there.

She looked down towards her lap, a timid smile on her face.

**oOo**

Naruto parked carefully in front of Sakura's motel room; a sad, but complacent smile on his face when he turned towards her.

"Well, I guess this is it," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

His heart pulsed nervously beneath his chest, his arms aching to reach for the enamoring girl. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to please her in any way he possibly could.

He wanted the unattainable. Hurt for the impossible. He wanted her.

Yet all he could do was look at her; so close, yet so far. Her chromatic, lovely eyes were something that he was certain he'd never be able to forget for the remaining integral of his miserable life. The color of her porcelain skin, her red lips, her fastidious figure, the smell of her perfume.. All of it.

Sakura's eyes shifted to the side momentarily, her hands clutching loosely unto the strap of her purse.

"Thank you.." she said, shifting a little on the seat Naruto was convinced would remain forever empty if not for Sasuke.

"Any time."

There was a silence.

Naruto's eyes winced, dreading the noise of the car's door being pulled open at any second.

He gave it his best shot. He'd splayed all that was left of his diminutive dignity right into the annals of her ears, and there was absolutely nothing else he could do if she went out that door. He'd never see her again, that was for sure. Though he knew he was pathetic when it came down to the game of love, he knew better than to stalk a girl under any circumstance.

He thought back to his first and only relationship in the eighth grade, and recalled just how much of a lost cause he was.

And he would continue to stay that way. Alone. Quite possibly forever, never to reproduce or to discover the pulchritudinous, mythical tract of what was a woman's body.

Yep. This was it for him. He might as well just bend the other way.

"Naruto.."

His eyes widened at the sudden call, his long, amber lashes melding a darker pool of blue above his glistening, cobalt eyes. He caught sight of Sakura's hands clutching harshly unto the strap of her purse, eyes downcast towards the thing.

"I.. I don't have work tomorrow," she took a breath, clearing her swelling throat, "Would you like to.. come in and talk for a while?"

"I-I-"

"And don't even _**dare**_ think it any other way."

Her voice was firm, and Naruto nearly fainted from shock. Had she just.. y'know, hinted at wanting to actually be _around_ him?

"O-of course! I mean, yes, I would love that!" he gave a fruitless chuckle, awkwardly waiting for her to make the next move.

Sakura hid her smile well, opening the door to the car before Naruto nearly sprinted out of the vehicle to do it for her.

She wasn't some delicate, pining princess in distress.

She could very well open the damned thing herself.

**oOo**

The room was small, yet neatly kept.

Naruto made his way inside after her, his tall figure more than blatant inside the cubical area.

His eyes traced the bed that lied right smack in front of him, adorned with pink, frilly sheets; an indicative notion that Sakura actually_ lived_ here.

There was a frame on the left wall which encased a bright-colored photograph. It entailed the platinum blonde woman that he'd encountered at the bar with Sakura secretly giving her the ears from behind. They looked happy. Just like girls usually looked around their BFF.

"You can sit down, you know."

Naruto nodded, feeling a little tense as he sat himself down on the couch in front of the bed.

The whole thing was a little fazing, to say the least.

The room was small. The suggestive invitation of an empty bed lied brusque and obvious. A beautiful woman roamed the perimeter.

It was just the two of them now. In the bounds of complete and utter privacy.

Alone.

His body suddenly felt hot, the fabric of his clothes cumbersome and itchy.

He shook away the thought, however, intent on not letting his inner cravings get the best of him. He'd be damned if he made a bad move again. Especially with_ her_.

The breathtaking dancer with eyes so green he swore he saw vast fields reflecting from them.

Sakura.

"Here," his dreamlike, lackadaisical state was thankfully interrupted with a glass of red wine to the face, "It's Chardonnay."

He thought twice before accepting the gesture, but his desire of pleasing her in any possible way overwhelmed his drink preferences almost immediately. "Thanks.."

To his delicious horror, he felt the couch beneath him submerge, and he knew she had taken a seat next to him.

Close.

_Very _close.

He shivered at the sudden proximity, the ache between his legs becoming more and more agitated with each impending second. He shifted a little, urging the highly undesired erection to go away.

This woman was driving him absolutely insane. And he, he was utterly powerless.

Sakura didn't fail to notice his sudden dismay, however. The way the muscles on his face had suddenly clenched into frigidity was far beyond obvious. She sat there quietly for a long moment, her bare thigh just barely brushing against Naruto's clothed one. She took a few, cautious sips of her drink, her sanguine hair framing her captivating face. For one reason or the other, she was enjoying the situation rather thoroughly.

She turned secretly towards him, studying his face.

He had large, beryl-blue eyes which lied heavily lashed. The odd tattoos on his cheeks emphasized his natural complexion of mischief, and his hair was a loud, yellowed crescendo. Not even blond. It was yellow, _yellow_. Her eyes narrowed slightly, impressed by his skin. There was not a blemish in sight that she could make out.

Her heart fluttered a little when she caught sight of the golden piercing on his left brow.

She was a weak one for those things, and she knew it.

Finally noticing how much she'd been staring when he abruptly turned to meet eyes with her, she quickly turned away, shyly taking another sip of her drink.

Naruto was handsome. She admitted it then. Her body rose a little in temperature, and she cursed the wicked feeling.

"I like your eyes," she said to the silence of the room, her voice so soft that Naruto had to make sure he hadn't heard it all in his head.

His breath slowed for a moment, the glass of wine resting idly between his lips. Had he just heard her right? That she liked something, _anything_, about him..?

His heart gave a leap from within him, nearly choking on the bitter liquid that slid painfully down his throat.

"T-thank you.." he managed, a thick veil of scarlet blanketing his cheeks. "I.. I like yours, too. I mean, your hair, and everything else, as well. But your eyes are really very pretty.."

Sakura chuckled softly at his blatant inexperience, setting her drink aside.

"You know, I thought you were an idiot when I first saw you."

"Really..?"

"Yeah. Still do, actually."

Naruto looked to the side momentarily, fearing what at all could be said next. He felt his heart tearing by the second, his pulse frantic in hysteria. He wanted her bad. He felt he'd keel over dead if she told him to leave right then.

"In other words, I want you to kiss me."

Her wall had fallen.

Broken and shattered before her feet. She was bare now. Raw, and vulnerable to her carnal desires.

She gazed towards him, the silence restlessly riveting at her nerves. He had every right to deny her. She hadn't been the nicest, and she knew it. Though, she regretted nothing. She had a will of steel, and a temper that would spark cinders. She looked boldly into his eyes, her dignity solid.

Naruto stared at her dumbly, unable to gain control of his body.

"Kiss.. you?" his voice was quiet, cautious, "Right now?"

Sakura relieved him of his glass of wine, placing it aside. Naruto watched in a complete stupor as she stood before him, unbuttoning her raincoat. His erection flared to attention beneath his jeans once more, and he damn nearly fainted.

"S-sakura..?"

His fingers trembled on the couch, his eyes wide and delirious on the perfect body set before him. He watched nervously as she tossed her coat somewhere on the ground, only to bring her thin fingers towards the buttons of her long-sleeved blouse. The pace was painfully slow, leaving Naruto a heaving mess on the god-awfully hard couch. He watched her devilish, exotic expression, having been snared with each moment that passed between them. His eyes were pendulums between her face and breasts, his breath hitching.

Soon, her blouse lied on the carpeted floor, leaving the thin fabric of her decorative bra as the only cumber that kept him from seeing the pearly mounds that lied beneath. Her bold action left him a hardened mess, having made one of his many fantasies come to life that very moment.

Her stomach was firm, taut; the size of her breasts foreshadowing her lithe figure nicely.

To have had a goddess undressing herself before your very eyes, _wanting _you to see.. Naruto couldn't possibly conjure a thought more infinitely arousing. His hands, he noticed, reached for her, but she immediately snatched his wrist away.

"Don't touch me," her voice was firm, unquestionable.

Naruto nearly whimpered in fear. She was fierce, beautiful, and utterly dominant. He was but a puny wave in her ocean, submissive and loyal to any given command. He stiffened in place, watching as she began to lower herself on him, sitting herself on his leg.

His veins flared with blood, his dick pulsing. He could feel her on his thigh, the seething, erotic warmth that stemmed from in between her legs; the strength of her inner thighs as she straddled herself on him roughly and securely. It was certainly overwhelming, a completely foreign feeling.

He looked up towards her, his eyes hazing. Her tinted lips lied slightly parted, a small sigh escaping her throat as she gave a small, but obvious thrust right onto his leg. Naruto hissed loudly in response, his eyes wincing. She was hot on him, he could feel it. He tried desperately once again to reach for her, but her response remained the same.

"_Don't _touch me."

Yearning to touch her, but being completely disallowed from doing so, he eagerly reached out for her lips, feverish for more of her touch. This time, however, his desperation was sweetly rewarded and he felt her tepid, full lips being suddenly pressed against his own. The feeling was bliss, and Naruto melted onto the couch, her hips still kneading her nether area like a hot pendulum against his thigh.

He let out a stifled groan as she nipped and bit at his bottom lip, licking away his every mewl. Her taste was exquisite, recherche, leaving even the taste of ramen undesirable to him. Her tongue licked almost shyly against the corners of his lips, dipping only a few times to taste him from within. She was soft and languid, her figure small and cottony against him.

Naruto's masculine desires rose with each impending second, and it took his every last ounce of will to restrain from taking her right there and then. Not that he was at all experienced in the act, but his lewd desires would have been more than enough to have lead him through his needs.

Shivering from tension, and trying to kiss her back as best he could, he sealed her lily lips in a long, lustful kiss, chaining their mouths together as one. She pried briefly for an entrance, and he immediately gave it to her; his hands now resting on either side of her rocking thighs.

She let out a feminine whimper that was so very erotic, it took the air right from Naruto's lungs. He fell back against the couch, taking her with him in the process; her heat still pressed firmly on his thigh.

He tried once more to roam her figure with his hands, but she immediately stiffened, pulling away from the kiss to further emphasize her displeasure.

"I told you twice not to," she breathed, her lips swollen into a deep shade of pink from their frenetic kissing.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust at the sight, her face the epitome of what any straight man dreamed of every night. There was a quizzical look on his face, his brows furrowed in both confusion and arousal.

"Why not..?"

With not another word, she reached for the tanned tract of his neck, pulling roughly onto his shirt for better access.

Naruto hissed a breath, feeling the warmth of that sinfully experienced tongue licking and tracing every inch of his neck. She bit him several times, and he'd wince, his dick twitching wildly against his jeans. But what had drove him nearly insane was when she started sucking on the nape of his neck, her teeth gritting the sensitive skin in a mind-blowing, titillating motion.

She continued to rock her hips harshly against him as she did so, and he could literally _feel_ her getting wetter from underneath her skirt. He let out a longing noise, breathing heavily as she proceeded further in her feverish sucking. He hardly had the chance to register the situation when she quickly, no,_ frantically_, began to undress him.

His jacket hit the floor, and his shirt soon followed.

Before he could even begin to remember his own name, her fingers were already at his belt, fumbling anxiously with the fickle leather. He looked down below, towards her skillful hands, and a blatant scarlet began to blanket his whiskered face.

His bulge. It was obvious. Obvious enough for the entire world to see.

For a moment, a sense of insecurity took over him; an insecurity towards his size.

Naruto didn't quite know what girls really wanted when it came down to _that_ compartment. He heard telltales of twelve inchers and whatnot, but he pondered if that was even something a woman would really even want. He wasn't anywhere near twelve, but he was certain he wasn't the smallest, either. His eyes winced when she'd relieved him of his belt, slipping it from the small straps of his jeans.

"Get on the bed," she was a tad breathless, but the rough edge of her demanding voice was more than present.

Naruto's heart hitched a beat at the mere sound of it, having thickened even further. This woman was everything he could ever ask for, and the heated thought that he was perhaps about to _have_ her that very night churned him with arousal from the outside in.

She immediately straddled him the moment he fell back on the soft, frilly bed, her green eyes drafting the chiseled expanse of his bare skin.

Naruto had an athletic figure, curved and toned in all the right places. Sakura's gaze was locked on one particular aspect, however: the permanent spiral that lied perfectly inked around his navel.

Her finger traced the outline of it, her eyes entirely entranced. Naruto watched her quietly, grateful beyond anything that tattoos were something she was seemingly fond of.

"Do you like it..?" he managed to ask, his voice a nervous whisper.

She looked towards him only once before she leaned down towards his stomach, blue eyes wincing at the sight of her tongue darting to trace the spiral of his tattoo at a sluggish, torturous pace. Naruto hissed a breath, his back arching on its own accord.

That was when the impossible ensued.

His eyes snapped open the moment he felt her fingers tugging on the zipper to his jeans, her pink hair splaying in mid-air like a river of sanguine-colored ink. His heart stopped, he could've swore, and before he could even attempt to summon the self-control to stop her, his erection sprang free from his jeans.

Naruto watched in complete horror as the tip brushed gently against her nose, soiling her there with a thin string of pre-cum. His face reddened, attempting to sit up in a notion of apology.

"Sh-shit, I'm sorr-"

She immediately pushed him back down, however, her face laced with an expression of devilish arousal.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

He gulped from beneath her stone gaze, the green in her eyes radiating her fierceness as a domineering woman. He allowed himself to nod once, quite shyly, and she gave him a sort of coquettish smile. He could _feel_ the bones from within him melting as she slithered beneath him once more, her eyes studying the girth of his length.

Naruto looked good enough to eat.

She gave a light purr, and without much of a warning, she took the reddened head into her mouth.

Naruto squirmed on the sheets, his eyes clenching closed for all that he was worth.

"Sh-shit..! A-ahh.."

The feeling was consuming.

Sure, he'd gotten a few blowjobs here and there, but none of them compared to what Sakura was gifting him with. Her tongue was warm and thin around him, giving mischievous little licks as a way to torture the spirit from him. She purred onto him, louder still, when she had engulfed him nearly halfway.

He was massive in just the right amount, and Sakura willingly took on the challenge. She carefully gained control of her throat, easing her gag reflex. When Naruto felt like he could take no more, she devoured him to the hilt.

Naruto's mouth shot open, a choked scream caked within his throat. Her chin pressed firmly against his retreating balls, and he could have sworn that he had almost seen god. He hissed several breaths, trying his absolute best not to splatter his load inside of her throat, fearing he might hurt her.

She purred and moaned against him, the vibrations sending him straight down into the braces of Eden.

Moments later, she began to recede. Naruto watched from behind a foggy veil as her lips lied securely clasped around his thick prick, leaving a thin don of saliva in her wake. The sight was both sinful and heavenly. He shivered on the bed, biting his lip hard enough to keep himself from allowing too many embarrassing noises to escape.

She continued this over and over again, tugging at his balls for all that they would go, leaving him a panting, sweating mess on the covers of her doll-like bed. The noises she deliberately made drove Naruto insane. Her feminine mewls, the rhythmic ululation of her every moan.. He watched, nearly dead, as her head continued to bob incessantly against him.

Sometimes, her green eyes would look up towards him as she did so, her mouth completely filled; letting sure to leave a loud, succulent suck behind before she continued. This would leave Naruto on the verge of fainting, his release nearing with every god-given second. He felt his eyes retreating to the back of his head, and he knew that it was coming.

Quite literally.

"F-fuck..! I'm g-gonna-"

And just as quickly as the tide had neared, it had disappeared.

The bedewed, tepid warmth of what was Sakura's delectable mouth had left him, and Naruto was forced to open his eyes; completely delirious.

What met his eyes seconds after nearly sent him on automated orgasm. His mouth immediately began to water.

There she was, slipping out of her skirt and lacy underwear. Naruto could make out most of her pale, delicious figure from behind his hazing visage, noticing the way she lied completely shaven.

His dick, if possible, stiffened further.

He'd never seen a woman's full nudity before. Not that close; not in person.

He hissed several breaths as she began to crawl towards him, a hellishly sexy grin on her ravishing complexion. Naruto was completely submissive to her every move, her every plan, and when he watched her straddle him again, removing her bra, he was sure he'd die.

Two perfect mounds of white, unscathed flesh bounced from out of her lingerie, ensuing a higher stage of what was heaven. Her nipples were lightly-shaded, yet dark enough to really get him as hard as he could possibly go. His erection lied painful, and he almost whimpered when she sluggishly began to position herself above is twitching muscle.

"N-no c-condom..?" he managed to say, his hands reaching out for those magical breasts.

"I'm on the shot, silly," she smiled, allowing him, at last, to touch her.

Naruto's hands pressed and kneaded against her, his heart-rate skyrocketing out of his chest. Her warmth was unlike anything, and the anticipation stemming from his pulsing cock was not aiding his current disposition in the least bit.

She moaned sensuously, _loudly_, leading his large hands against her effeminate masses. She whimpered several strings of his name, and when he was sure that he would finally come from her voice alone, she began to slowly sit on his dick.

Naruto's eyes opened just enough as his brows slanted heavily in pleasure, eager to see the expression on her face as she began to impale herself against him. What he saw was far and beyond paragon; her tinted lips lied parted wide, her pink brows furrowed in the immeasurable pleasure she must have been feeling as she went on.

Their conjunction lied wet and leaking; mixed with both their fluids, ensuing for a lewd warmth that was beyond astounding.

Sakura could feel him slipping inside, inch by inch, and the amazing feeling of initiation spread over her like an incurable disease. It was always the very first penetration that took the entire cake. Feeling herself being spread open, feeling her inner annals accommodating to his every pulsing crevice; the look on his face, the way her clit brushed ever so lightly against the generous amount of blond pubes that decorated his pelvis..

So good. Utterly amazing.

She moaned. She moaned loudly; submerging herself onto Naruto's heavy length.

When she had finally attained him within her to the hilt, she looked down towards him, her pink brows slanted erotically against her face.

Naruto looked utterly disheveled, _sexy_. He was so handsome that she very nearly just sat there, staring at his charming, animated face.

His expressions turned and twisted into many things, though all revolving around the same overwhelming pleasure they were both currently feeling. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, positioning herself more steadily against the solid expanse of his athletic hips as his hands continued to toy with her tits.

His blue eyes were to die for.

Frantic for more of him inside of her, she began to pick up her own pace, riding against him at a languid, fluid rate. Her hips rolled sensuously against him, her ass caressing Naruto's balls just enough for him to tremble in the first stages of extreme orgasm. He wouldn't last much longer like this; this woman was far beyond anything he could ever conjure to endure.

The minutes sped by, and the creaking of the bed grew shamelessly blatant.

She was fierce on him now, pounding herself again and again against Naruto's sweating figure. She moaned loudly and proudly towards the ceiling, cursing several obscenities that drove Naruto completely crazy.

"A-ahh! Fuck! Yess!" she screamed, her voice laced with every last sin you could possibly reason to exist, "Shhhit.. a-ahh.. N-naruto..!"

A few, guttural noises escaped his throat, but he bit down onto his lip quite harshly for the most part.

The way her breasts bounced against her chest, the way she fucked herself relentlessly on him.. Naruto couldn't take much more, and he was certain that he would come this time for sure.

"L-let me take you out.." he managed to say through her howling screams of arousal. The constant slapping of their bodies didn't help, either, but he was sure that she had heard him, anyway. "Let me.. buy you all of the diamonds in the world.." her speed increased further, if at all possible, forcing him to clench his eyes impossibly closed, "Everything. Anything at all. Y-you won't have to dance at that place anymore.."

"F-fuck..! Naruto.. I'm c-coming..!" and with a final squeal from her lips, she contracted sporadically against Naruto's twitching prick.

The wet friction was far too much to take, and with a mind-numbing shudder, Naruto's eyes retreated to the back of his skull.. and he came.

Hard.

So hard, in fact, that this time he was_ certain_ that he'd seen god.

His thick seed sprayed and shot up from within her, filling her to the brim. Sakura fell against Naruto's chest in utter fatigue, breathing harshly against him.

There was also another reason behind this, however.

To hide her incoming tears.

No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Nothing remotely close.

Genuine concern.. Genuine emotion..

Her fingers caressed lightly at the solid expanse of Naruto's chest, a single tear falling from her eyes. She felt herself helplessly falling for a complete stranger that she hardly knew anything of.

She cursed herself, digging her face deeper into Naruto's panting chest.

Was she still, after all of this time, the same childish little girl from years before..?

Softening from within her, Naruto carefully brought his arms around the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, pulling her in even closer. He could feel her pulsing heart against his, and he smiled tiredly.

Never in his entire life would he had dreamed of this ever actually happening.

Never in ever.

The silence was a cryptic veil against them, and Naruto dared himself to speak; fearing any sign of regret from the lovely woman resting above him.

"Sakura.." he whispered, caressing her short hair with one of his hands, "I hope it's not a bad moment, but, um.." his voice thinned, nervous beyond belief, "Would you like to.. be my, y'know, uh," he swallowed thickly, "..girlfriend..?"

Sakura tensed immediately, her eyes shooting open.

His.. girlfriend? So he hadn't been..

"N-naruto.."

**oOo**

The next morning felt as though he'd woken right in the verdant, fruity pastures of a higher paradise.

Naruto watched Sakura's sleeping figure tentatively, tracing the lovely outline of her face. She was so dispiritedly beautiful, that he pondered how something like this could even have the license to exist.

Let alone, become entirely his.

He stared at her in constant awe and disbelief, parting her lips with his fingers ever so gently to feel the soft, angelic tract of where he had kissed her just last night.

She was amazing.

Before he could admire her further, however, the clamorous vibration of his phone trembled on the carpeted floor, forcing him to reach down for the hellish thing before it could wake the sleeping girl.

He allowed his hand to caress her bubblegum hair as he accepted the turbulent phone-call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, moron."

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah, who else?" a bitter laugh, "So, hey, can you come over? Some shit's going down tonight and I want you to see it."

Naruto looked to the side, his brows furrowing. He hated how the bastard treated him like some sort of pining dog.

"I can't, man, I got other stuff to do today," he managed, trying his best to sound regretful.

"Like _what_?" a small, reverberative chuckle was heard. "Being the biggest idiot in town?"

Usually, they would both burst into laughter at Sasuke's one-sided jokes, but this time.. Naruto couldn't find it in him to laugh at himself anymore.

"Dude, quit being an ass. I'm busy. I'll talk to you later."

There was a sound of vulgar noncompliance, but Naruto dropped the call, anyway.

At that moment, Sakura roused in her sleep, her lime, magnificent eyes opening at a sluggish, breathtaking pace.

"Baby..?" she yawned, smiling sweetly at her new beau, "Who was it..?"

Naruto grinned mischievously at this, leaning down to steal a kiss.

"No one. An old friend."

And their relationship blossomed into an unbreakable lariat of promise thereon.

In her embrace.

**oOo**

**Wow. That was insanely long, and I dearly apologize. D: Hope it wasn't too much..? haha Those two are adorable. For those who read, I thank you deeply. **

**This will remain as 'Complete' for the time being unless I am convinced otherwise.. Which I doubt, but hey. Haha Anything's possible. Leave a lovely review for all my hard work? :D I would love to know what you guys thought about this. 'Till next time! xx**


End file.
